


Do You Love Me?

by 8happyjuro8



Series: Forbidden Threesome [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8happyjuro8/pseuds/8happyjuro8
Summary: After the threesome Goten can't help but overthink everything does his dad even love him? Or was having sex with him just a one time thing meaning nothing more?
Relationships: Son Goku/Son Goten, Son Goten/Son Goku
Series: Forbidden Threesome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. We Need To "Talk"

It’s been a month since Goten was last home after the three all did the unthinkable. Ever since that day Goten has been actively avoiding his dad he was too nervous and couldn’t think clearly when he was talking to the man. He had gone through plenty of scenarios in his head where he confessed to his dad and the outcome ended up with Goku being furious and him getting disowned as a son.

Yet that’s not what happened at all, his dad actually accepted the confession and reciprocated his feelings even. At least that’s what a kiss meant right? (To be honest that’s just what Goten told himself to feel better) Goten couldn’t believe he actually did it with his dad not only his dad but he messed around with his brother as well. 

Never had he ever expected Gohan would act so boldly and make a move on him. Goten thought it would be better to just leave whatever happened with him and his brother as a spur of the moment thing and not think much of it.

Even if his kisses were sweet and the way he decided to be delicate just for hi- “No stop that he’s still a piece of shit!” Goten said aloud and realized he’s been daydreaming in the kitchen while making some breakfast. His omelet had been burning for a while without him noticing he quickly moved to flip it but his elbow ended up bumping into a can of soda that had been left on the counter right next to the hot pan.

The can of soda spilled on the stove top and ignited a fire.

“SHIT!!” he cursed aloud while reaching for a towel and fanning the fire down which only made it worse since the towel caught on fire. Goten immediately threw the towel down and started stomping on it furiously for the fire to go out. While doing so, his hand was too close to the fire and burned the side of his skin.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck! Ugh To hell with it!” Goten was so irritated he blasted the entire kitchen stove which made a loud boom and aggravated the whole situation furthermore. Now he was dealing with the whole half of the kitchen in flames. The large fire set off the fire detector and the water on top of the ceiling from the sprinkler system sprinkled down and splashed down on him soaking his pertly brushed hair and white button down shirt with the black dress pants he wore for work.

“Great… just FUCKING great!” He roared aloud undoing his tie and tossing it on the ground out of spite. He was furious with himself for being so clumsy his mind had been so jumbled up with thoughts he couldn’t even focus on a simple task such as making breakfast. 

All the screaming and the fire alarm woke up his parents who came rushing out of their room to see what the commotion was all about. Chi-Chi was still in her baby blue nightgown with messy bed hair while Goku hunched next to her, he was shirtless and only wore some black sweatpants. Goku rubbed his eyes full of fatigue Goten could tell the man had been dragged out by ChiChi. There was no doubt that Goku obviously heard all the noise but decided to ignore it. He prioritized his sleep and figured Goten could handle whatever was going on.

Chi-Chi had dragged the man out of bed by his ear furious because of his lack of concern.

“Goten what’s going on here and how many times do I have to tell you to stop cursing so much? We really oughta do something about that filthy mouth of yours. Shouldn’t you be heading to work?- WHAT THE FUCK!” Chi-Chi questioned calmly at first before seeing her kitchen burnt to a crisp.

“Chi-Chi how are you going to talk about Goten cursing when you just did so yourself?- WELL SHIT! The hell happened here?” Goku asked lazily before getting a look at the kitchen and actually was stunned. The two parents tried to make it a rule that they shouldn’t curse in front of their children. They had been able to fool the two kids at the time when they were younger. The two truly believed that their parents never uttered a slur.

But as they grew older the two brothers noticed their parents weren’t as perfect and innocent as they had imagined. It was still surprising when Goku cursed since he actually managed to follow the no swearing rule unlike Chi-Chi who was active in breaking that rule from time to time.

“Goten what the fuck did you do to my kitchen!?” She screamed out running to the mess but keeping her distance to stay out of the space so she doesn’t get drenched like her son. Goten sighed knowing he was in for a mouthful of scolding coming from his mother. 

“Are you going to give me any answers?? I was nice enough to let you stay here all this time and this is how I'm repaid!” Chi-Chi yells and is furious by her son's silence. This wasn’t like him at all normally when he messed up the first thing he would do was give a sincere apology instead he walked past her and flopped down on the couch (another grave mistake).

He knew this was only going to infuriate his mother further that he’s staining the furniture and dragging water all over the carpet without even taking his shoes off first. Goten just flopped down on the couch and ran his hands through his wet hair. He sat there watching the water from his hair drip down on the carpet. He put his hands together trying to remain calm after seeing his dad since a month now.

Yes, for a whole month he’s successfully managed to keep himself busy and never stay in the house unless it was strictly to get some new clothes or take a shower. He knew when his dad was in the house so he made sure to find an excuse to not be there. Goten got off from work at 6pm/18:00 and the mother usually had the three of them eat dinner together at 7pm/19:00. 

It wasn’t the first time Goten wasn’t seen around the house he usually had plans to go on dates with different girls or either hang out with his friends. Until now he’d used the same excuse and would say he was going on a hot date with some chick just so his mom wouldn’t be worried. In reality he would spend the time with Trunks either training or just hanging out. Most of the time he’d overwork himself and take on more work than he should at his office.

Trunks understood there was something bothering Goten but he didn’t press the matter too far because he could tell Goten wasn’t ready to tell him what was the problem yet. Although Goten had been avoiding staying home he was still on high alert to look out for Gohan just in case his brother decided to show up. 

Goten wasn't about to allow anything going on with his dad and his brother to continue or ever happen again. If Goten even felt so much as a smidgen amount of his brother's ki approaching the house then he would gladly fly over there and tell the guy to turn back around and stay away. Luckily it hadn’t happened so far, Gohan was too busy with his work as usual.

“Goten! Goten! Do not just walk away from me when I am talking to you” Goten was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the mother’s loud anguish as she stomped her way towards him.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to do that when an adult is speaking to you. Honestly what’s with you all of a sudden you've been out and about for these past few weeks and you already forgot how to use a kitchen.” She says crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her son who seemed like he was in a different world since he clearly had not heard her.

What snapped him out of it and brought him back to reality was when Goku took a seat next to him and put his arm on the back of the couch he was sitting way too close for comfort.

“I mean he is also an adult-” Goku tried to speak but was promptly shut down by his wife.

“Shut up Goku! Like I said the _adult_ is speaking so stay out of it! Young man look at me when I am speaking to you” Chi-Chi snapped then calmed down and spoke in a menacing tone when addressing her son. Goten feeling the murderous vibe quickly looked up and flinched when he saw the fire in her eyes.

“Actually no don't’ look at me, keep your head down you should be ashamed of yourself!” Goten obeyed her command and dropped his head back down and stared nervously at the floor. He wondered if it was still water dripping down from his face or bullets of sweat that began to form from the fear he felt from Chi-Chi’s aura.

“Relax Chi-Chi it’s just a kitchen I can build you a new one” Goku tried to get the woman to settle down since he knew when she was mad there was always hell to pay.

“Don’t tell me to relax! Of course you wouldn’t know the importance of a kitchen. Either way I wouldn’t be as mad if I knew this was just an accident but seeing that sort of damage I can tell Goten fired a huge ki blast that made the whole thing explode” Goku took a glance back at the kitchen and saw the mess. His wife was right either way he wasn’t worried about it as much as he was worried of the burns he just saw on Goten’s hand. Goku took the hand and inspected it.

“Looks like he burned himself too you okay Goten?” The man asked with genuine concern. Goten could feel his face heating up, he forgot all about burning his hand and now all of a sudden it felt like it was burning up more in his father’s warm grasp. Chi-Chi for one soften her gaze becoming a bit worried but then turned back to being angry.

“Oh he’s fine just give him one of those senzu and he'll be healed right up” She says dismissively. She could be a bit harsh at times but Goten knew she only said that because he destroyed her kitchen.

“Are you serious right now? We don’t have any senzu beans here and even if we did we can’t go around using them for every single injury. Those things don’t just grow on trees you know” Chi-Chi looks at him like he is stupid and even Goten has to look up after what he’s just heard.

“Yes they do genius!” She retorts angrily and Goku blinks twice realizing they do, he's even seen the trees Karin picks them from multiple times. He was trying to add the fact that the senzu beans were scarce but he messed up the saying.

“Oh I guess you’re right they do grow on trees. Whatever you know what I was trying to say I'll go get the first aid kit.” Goku rubbed his head feeling like an idiot as he walked towards the bathroom. Goten couldn’t help but laugh it was always funny when his dad would say oblivious things. Chi-Chi just shook her head and started laughing as well. When Goku came back he was welcomed with the two of them still in hysterics.

“You two are still laughing? Give me a break it wasn’t even that funny” Goku sighed and started tending to the wound. He put some ointment on the skin and wrapped a mesh burn dressing roll carefully at the end.

“You're right Goku it's not funny… It’s fucking hilarious!” Chi-Chi joked around and both her and Goten bursted out in laughter. 

“I mean where else did you think they grow on? Money?” She added and Goten slapped his knees with his good hand unable to hold in his laugh feeling his nerve calm down from the jokes. Goku finished up quickly and went to put the medical kit back inside of the restroom. When he came back the two settled down and Chi-Chi wiped away a fake tear after having herself a good laugh.

“Okay okay all jokes aside Goten I think it’s time we… Talk” Chi-Chi spoke more calmly now. Goten didn’t like the sound of that whenever his parents said “Talk” it wasn’t ever about something fun.

“I know I know but first let me apologize for ruining the kitchen I’ve just been out of it. Don’t worry I’ll buy you a brand new one” he assures her and sees the sparks lit in her eyes. She hesitated on what she wanted to say after hearing she’ll be getting a brand new kitchen but then stopped feeling bad because she deserved that new kitchen. Goten basically owed it to her for destroying it in the first place.

Goku just smiled at his son softly proud to see he was taking responsibility for his actions and happy he didn’t have to break his back gathering more money to build a whole new kitchen by himself.

“I like the sound of that very much and that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually, sweety you’ve been really “out of it” lately. I didn’t say anything at the beginning because I thought you would go back to your regular self but this has gone far enough.You're never around the house, you're constantly going out with girls or you’re either at work all day. 

I’m not even sure if you sleep with those huge bags under your eyes you’re like a vampire. As much as I appreciate you helping us out when you can I think it’s time you move out. If you want to mess up your health and have sex with girls everyday I don’t want it to be in my house. I’m tired of always nagging you when you never even listen, just get your own place and do what you want. I can’t go on watching my own son make a mess of himself.” 

Goten saw this coming he’s been all over the place lately everything his mother said was true except the whole having sex with girls part. He did lie about that a few times but he hasn’t claimed to do so for the past few weeks he’s only said he’s gone out with them sure. But he hadn’t done so ever since he confessed that was just a blatant lie he told his mother everyday.

“Slow down Chi-Chi you want him to leave now? After everything you said isn’t all those reasons why he should stay. Give him some time to figure everything out and when he’s ready and back on his feet then he can get his own place.” the father tried to reason with her, he knew his son hadn’t been doing so hot lately. 

“No Goku there you go taking his side again. You’re being too lenient with this boy which is why he thinks he can just do whatever he wants. I wanted him to move out when he turned 18 but you convinced me to let him stay now look what happened. He’s destroying my kitchen and sleeping with different woman everyday I have no idea what he does all the time he could be out drinking all day for all we know” 

Goku had nothing to say to that he didn’t know what was going on with Goten either all he knew was whenever he came home from either training or tending to the field and asked “where is Goten?” Chi-Chi would answer angrily _“he’s out having sex with some hooker again”_. He never judged Goten’s lifestyle; he was an adult and could do whatever he wanted right? So why was Goku always disappointed when he heard the same answer coming from his wife. 

He shouldn’t care who Goten messes around with just because of what happened a month ago, maybe Goten was just confused when he confessed. Yeah that’s it Goten was just confused he obviously likes women did Goku actually think he was special.

“Even if he does stay what are we supposed to do? This boy doesn’t listen to a word I say and you’re definitely no help either Goku. Honestly why are you such a troublemaker Goten why can’t you be more like Gohan. I've never had this sort of issue with him actually I’ve never had an issue with him in general. You would think since you guys are brothers you'd be more alike but you're the complete opposite” Goten clenched his fists and tried his hardest to not let his fury show. It was okay for his mom to be disappointed in him, it was okay if she called him problematic or a troublemaker, it’s okay to get scolded a few times then and there all that is well earned.

But the one thing that is not okay is to compare him with his brother, that's an absolute no. Why couldn’t he be more like Gohan? Gohan was exactly the type of man Goten hated the most. The guy had this perfect image of being the nice intellectual hardworking man with a happy family and a man who so loves his dear wife. 

When in reality it was all false he clearly didn’t love Videl enough if he was going behind her back and cheating on her with his dad for crying out loud. He was rude and irritating, he could have everyone fooled. Hell he could have the whole world fooled but not him. Goten knew who his brother truly was, he found that out a month ago and to put it simply Gohan was- No Gohan _is_ a complete asshole.

Goku could feel his son getting agitated he knew him and his brother weren’t on the best of terms ever since a month ago. Or maybe it’s always been like this and Goku just hadn’t noticed. There were a couple of things Goten wanted to say first he had to clear up his name. He didn’t want his dad thinking he actually slept with women day in and day out.

“You’re right mom I’ve caused you so much trouble and for that I really am sorry. But can I just say that I don’t go around having sex with girls everyday that’s not the type of man I am. Hell I’ve never even slept with a wome-” Goten stopped himself quick noticing his mistake. He’s said too much or more like what was he even saying? The two parents both stared at him with wide eyes.

“What are you talking about Goten? You've never slept with a woman before is that what you're trying to tell me? You honestly expect me to believe that blatant lie to make me change my mind. I have made my decision I want you out of here by the end of the week” At this point Goten wasn’t worried about moving out he would gladly leave if it meant his mother would be off his tail. He only stayed because he wanted to be with his dad.

So why couldn’t he just say fine and start packing his things and leave. Why did he feel the need to justify himself his mother never thought much of him anyways. But Goku was watching Goku was here and hearing everything he didn’t want him to think he’s a liar.

“I’m not saying that to change your mind, in fact I’ll leave before the end of the week. I'll be out before noon. Just know I- I wasn’t lying” He says that last part as a whisper not loud for anyone to hear. He couldn’t follow through a mix of anger and confusion boggled his mind.

“What was that?” Chi-Chi put her hand behind her ear letting him know she couldn’t hear. While Goku had a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“What are you trying to say son?” Goku asks carefully, normally he wouldn’t press on the matter but he was curious as well. Goten stood up and looked his father dead in the eyes.

“I’m not lying…” He said clearly and sure of himself this time. Chi-Chi was actually waiting to hear some sort of explanation if she had a penny for everytime Goten said _“i’m not lying”_ or _"I swear on everything It's true"_ she’d be living in a mansion and traveling first class to stay in some five star hotel in Dubai. 

“Of course you’re not lying, you've never done that before. I understand why you're lying though no one proudly admits it when they're a slut”

"Chi-Chi! Don't call our son a slut!" Goku instantly shot back after hearing the blunt statement. The wife put her arms up in defence and shrugged unapologetically. 

"Oh just shut it Goku, I'm just saying it how it is. He clearly doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants. That's typical slut behavior"

"That's a mean word, don't use it so deliberately!" Chi-Chi paused and stared at him for a moment then the rage in her eyes returned.

"I don’t know where you learned how to use such a big word from but I'll stop using the word slut _deliberately_ only if he stops using his dick so deliberately!" He tried but it was no use the woman had an answer for everything. Goten just sighed his mother obviously didn’t believe him but he was disappointed in himself for having such weak resolve. He should have said right there and then what he really wanted but he didn’t.

“I’m already late for work so I’ll just call in sick I’ll start packing my things so I won’t be bothering you anymore oh and I don’t spend my time drinking all day either mom I am not an alcoholic” With that said Goten walked to his room he shut the door and took out a luggage from his closet and started tossing some clothes in there. He also changed out of his soaked clothes, he put on a white tank top and a black jean jacket, then some olive green cargo pants with a pair of shoes. 

While looking for what he would need he thought it was ironic that his mom pictured him as a drunk when Gohan was more of one than him. There were times he would see the man sneak in some vodka in a flask and pour it inside his water or whichever non alcoholic beverage he was having when they were at a family reunion or his place. Now that’s something an alcoholic did maybe he’d stopped doing it who knows, old habits die hard.

He didn’t pack much only the necessities he would need since he was getting his own place. A fresh start would be nice so he’ll buy new clothes and other things later. He took a bag where it had all his documents and laptop and flung it over his shoulder. He didn’t bother taking a second glance at his room and headed for the door when he opened it. He wasn’t expecting to see his dad there who looked like he was about to knock before the door conveniently opened up for him.

“Oh you’re already done, that was fast… is that all you’re taking?” Goku asked looking at the one baggage Goten had.

“Ye-yeah that’s all of it” he answered with a nervous chuckle he was grateful for his dad putting on a shirt or else Goten’s eyes would have trouble focusing on the actual face.

“Okay well I just wanted to tell you before you leave just know you are always welcome back here whenever you need to alright. I know your mother wants you out but it’s hard for her to send you off. She said some pretty harsh things to you but she didn’t mean none of that she'll miss you alot” Goten gave a forced small smile he knew what his dad was doing he was doing the whole peacemaker thing again. He didn’t want him leaving with a bitter memory of his mother.

“I know you’re only saying that to make me feel better but thank you anyways. I know exactly what she thinks of me. I'm not going to deny that i’m not her favourite it’s cool though I really don’t care” he shrugged it off trying to act cool when in fact he did care, another reason why he couldn’t stand Gohan. He’s always been mommy’s little angel.

Goku was going to protest but Goten beat him to it and spoke again.

“One more thing I know she thinks I'm lying but I wasn’t. I’m not some whore who’s been sleeping with all the women in the city… You believe me right?” 

“Yeah I believe you” Goku reassured his son who sounded desperate when he asked the question.

“Good, I'm off now” He says with a smile but was stopped by Goku who grabbed him by the wrist. Goten flinched a bit and looked back.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Goten looked around and checked his pockets. He had his phone, wallet and bags he was all set to go. He feigned ignorance by what his father meant.

“You were just gonna leave without giving your dad a goodbye hug?” Goku pulled the taller male closer and embraced him tightly. Goten felt his heart skip a beat before returning the embrace and buried his face on the nape of the neck.

“Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself from now on” Goku whispered loud enough for Goten to reply. “I will, I promise” they both pulled back a little with their arms still around each other’s waist. They stared into each other’s eyes their faces barely inches apart from one another. They both waited to see if anyone of them would be brave enough to bring their faces closer together and seal the deal. But they didn’t, neither one of them dared to make a move and instead left it as a casual hug meaning nothing more than a farewell.

Goten walked down the hall and passed the living room where his mother was lying comfortably on the couch and enjoying watching T.V. She sat up when she saw Goten and looked at his bag.

“I never thought I would see the day where you finally leave” She scoffs sarcastically, she might as well just have said good riddance.

“Give it a rest Chi-Chi,” Goku said wishing the woman would drop the sarcasm just for once.

“Do you want a goodbye hug too?” Goten asked her with no ill intention he was trying to leave on good terms. 

“A goodbye what?” She asked with that sarcastic tone of hers again it seemed like she wasn’t getting the memo. She knew exactly what he meant. Goten just sighed and headed for the door.

“Go be great Goten!” He heard his father say and without turning around he waved his hand and replied teasingly “Already am”. 

“Oh and tell Gohan to come over for dinner and talk to his dear mother I haven’t seen that man in ages” Chi-Chi added one last time. Goten pretended like he’d gone deaf and didn’t hear what she said he went out the door and flew over to where he planned on buying himself a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I am not character bashing here I just need someone to fill in the role of the antagonist sort of and stir the pot and it so happens that some characters here are the perfect fit. Also there should be more tags but i'm not tryna spoil the fun here tell me your thoughts so far.


	2. Disputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, in Forbidden threesome I hadn't reread that in forever but I did yesterday and saw Goten said "I have only slept with one woman and regret it I hated it" Idk where I was going with that it contradicted what he said in Do you love me? chpt 1 so I went back and deleted that phrase. That was all you may proceed with the reading.

It was still bright out and Goten flew for a good thirty minutes to reach the city. Since they lived in the countryside if he would have driven a car it would have taken him two hours just to reach his destination. 

While he was flying he called in work to tell them he wouldn't be available for today. 

"You're sure there isn't anything I can do to help? If you need anything please let me know. Take as much time as you need until you feel better." That's what his boss said she sounded worried since the man has not once ever called in sick even when he was doing poorly. 

She had recommended him to take some time off for the last month but Goten kept turning the offer down. He needed something to keep him busy whatever would do all he needed was a distraction and work was the perfect fit. 

He would stay overtime and tell his mother it was for work. He wasn't getting any sleep and his diet consisted of caffeine and lots of candy. Sugar had become his form of vitamin C. Not the most healthiest of things to do but it was enough to keep him barely functioning. 

Goten landed in the city he chose to buy a capsule home in a humble store. He could have easily just gone to Bulma but chose not to because he knew she would have gladly given him one for free. Instead he chose to pay for one himself with his own hard earned money. After buying the home he made some phone calls and asked for a renovation service to repair the kitchen. The business said they would have everything renovated in no time.

After having that taken care of all there was left to do is find somewhere he could place his portable home. He rather not tire himself out by flying and instead chose to ride his car. He drove leisurely for what seemed like hours with the window down and his music playing loud so he doesn’t fall asleep on the wheel. 

It really didn’t matter how far he chose to go because his work was equally as far back when he lived with his parents. It usually took him about a twenty minute flight every day to get there because he was fast. After some time he finally found a good place to stay, the surrounding area was similar to the environment he grew up in.

There were hills and rivers with different breeds of animals inhabiting the land. It was peaceful yet lively, the bustling wind with the monkeys swinging from vines in deeper parts of the forest made it all so alive.

Goten stepped out of his rouge vehicle and inhaled a breath of the crisp air. Being one with nature was one of the few things him and the rest of his family had in common they all loved the outdoors. After the excruciating long drive Goten was dead tired and popped open the capsule home as soon as he stepped out of the vehicle somewhere.

The house was large and already furnished it consisted of a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, one master room and one guest room with bathrooms for each one.

However the young worker didn’t have time to do a house tour and just flopped down on the couch he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a long day and things escalated rather quickly back with his mother. He is on his own now and the sun has already gone down. He should probably try and get some shut eye for now and catch up on all the sleep he’s been missing for the past month.

He was exhausted and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later he opened them abruptly, he had been turning and switching positions trying to fall asleep but couldn’t. There was one person in his head that wouldn’t leave his thoughts. The only person in his family that has always treated him with respect regardless of the situation. 

As much as he tried to deny and suppress the thoughts he's been in love with this person for some time now. The one known as a hero to Earth is none other than his own dad. He really couldn't get the man out of his head. It was troublesome. 

Not being able to stop thinking about someone is one thing but not being able to stop thinking about someone who might be thinking about you too but you’re not sure if they actually are, is another. Ever since that threesome where he actually made out with his dad Goten couldn't stop but think he might actually stand a chance if only Gohan wasn't in the picture. 

Sure Goten did it with Goku but for some reason it was different it felt like the kiss was more important. You could have sex with someone but it doesn't necessarily mean that person likes you. They could just be wanting to feel good in that moment but a kiss. A kiss meant more than that it brought a deeper connection and that's what Goten thought had happened. 

Maybe if he hadn't been such a wimp back there when he was saying goodbye he could have found out. Would his father have put a hand between them and stop their lips from touching or would he have brought his hand behind Goten's neck and gone in for a full on make out. 

The more he thinks about it the more he regrets. Why was he so hesitant? Why did he avoid the man for the past month? The whole reason why he stayed there was to be closer with his dad which had worked just fine up until the day he confessed. He couldn’t help but think his dad kissed him only as a spur of the moment thing.

Goten let out a despondent sigh and stood up to rummage through his luggage. He took out what he was looking for then laid back down on the couch. He held the item up and stared at it longingly it was a picture of him and his dad during Goten’s college graduation. Back then Goten had his hair cut short just like Gohan everyone kept confusing the two as twins which is why he decided to let it grow back out.

Goten was in an all white gown with a white cap for his graduating class colours. Under the gown he wore a black polo that was tucked in some slim fit black dress pants matched with a pair of black leather lace-up dress shoes. He decided to keep it simple since he didn’t want to be sweating inside a tuxedo his mother wanted him to wear. She was set on buying this bright red suit but Goten said there was no need for him to look so extra since the gown would cover him the entire time.

Chi-Chi really wanted to see someone wear that red tuxedo and she tried to convince Goku to wear it but he turned it down saying he couldn’t look better than his son on his big day. Instead the man wore a short sleeve dark emerald coloured knitted turtleneck shirt with some black dress pants and some casual dress shoes. 

Goten thought the man looked extremely handsome that day. If you knew Goku he usually wore simple traditional Japanese outfits and mostly the same thing so it was always a surprise when he wore something besides his everyday fit. That was one day to remember everyone of his friends and family attended and cheered for him. 

They celebrated afterwards at the surprise party Bulma threw for him. That's where he took the picture, they were all having a good time it was actually Chi-Chi's idea for them to take a picture together. They were messing around and doing goofy poses. Then Chi-Chi thought it would be cute if they took one where Goku was kissing Goten on the cheek while Goten pretended to look scared for his life (believe it or not it was really her idea).

That day Goten thought his mother had been sent from the Gods. Of course the two parents thought nothing more of it as them trying to embarrass their son but for Goten it was different he had fully enjoyed and cherished that experience. He even faked a sneeze right before the mother took the picture on the camera just so they could do it again. That was two kisses he received on his cheek from his father. 

He tried to look "scared" As planned but instead held the biggest of grins. Chi-Chi liked the picture so much she went as far as printing it out and hanging it up on the wall in their living room where she put all the memorable family photos. Goten had secretly printed out an extra copy for himself to keep. 

Goten stared at the picture in awe then as ridiculous as it sounds gave the man in the image a kiss. He was then able to fall asleep. The next day Goten woke up on a positive note he made an oath to himself to be better and to take care of his health just like his father had requested. He really hadn’t felt any motivation to want to change but after promising Goku he felt the need to want to be better for the man. 

The first thing he did was work out as usual, even if he hadn’t been eating well he maintained a toned physique with a sculpted muscle mass.

There had been a time in his life where he quit training all together and that was when his dad left to train a boy who was apparently the reincarnation of Boo but a non villain version the kid was pretty strong no wonder why Goku couldn’t pass up the chance and just had to leave. 

After that Goten went on his, going out with different girls he doesn’t even remember the name to none of them spree. He doesn’t really know why he continued to do it when he was always bored on the dates he thought that maybe if he kept looking he would find the right girl.

That clearly didn’t work so at times he would do it to spite his mother he was on his teenager rebellious faze at the time. He still focused on school and got decent grades because he wanted to graduate as soon as possible all that pointless extra pile of work his mom added on top of the work at school was tremendously unnecessary but at least he had an easier time compared to any of his classmates. The only time he ever received a low grade was because he was slacking off and not doing any work.

School was nothing but a breeze since he’s been reading at a college level when he was eight, crazy right. Gohan wasn’t the only genius in the house but of course no one ever thought Goten was a genius and no one probably knows he’s actually a very intellectual individual because he doesn’t show it and always did the dumbest stuff with his best friend Trunks. 

He didn’t engage in any curriculum that involved using your brain more than you should, like Gohan had done so. Goten could have easily won that spelling bee award or won nationals for the speech and debate course. All that stuff bored him to death and he rather spent his time living in the moment then hitting those books.

People brushed him off as the trouble making funny kid of the son’s family who shockingly managed to actually do well in life and not end up as a man child.

After working out, Goten hit the local market and did some grocery shopping. He bought all fresh fruits and vegetables and other food produce he’d use. He took it easy for the next week or so before returning to work, his coworkers were glad to see him in top shape instead of a walking corpse. After that week the rest of the days had gone by rather quickly almost too quickly it had already been two months. Two months going on the third since he’s been on his own. 

He was flying home from work after a long day of being an adult and felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He casually took it out to check who it was.

“Incoming call from mom” oh great that’s exactly who he wants to hear from right now. He ignores it and turns his phone off the only time she ever called was either when she needed something or to burst his eardrums with her screaming in his ear about something bad that he did. He turned it off because he knew his phone would have kept buzzing his mother was quite the persistent one. 

Since he’s not a complete asshole he’ll call her later in the night when he gets home. After he returned home he took his sweet time changing out of his work clothes then took a long nice and warm bath. After getting out of the tub he cooked himself some dinner and ate it while enjoying T.V. After everything was done he went to his room and laid on the spacious bed he turned his phone back on expecting to see 60 missed calls from his mother like usual.

He sat up on his bed when he saw only one missed call. That was extremely odd, it’s the first time such an un-normal thing has happened. Was his mother alright? Starting to get worried he called back quickly but she didn’t pick up. It took five more calls for her to finally answer.

“Hey mom, sorry I couldn’t pick up earlier. I was at a meeting for work and you know we can’t use phones in there is everything alright? You only called me once and didn’t pick up after five times I sorta panicked a bit there” he spoke carefully trying to sound calm, stating the obvious lie of him being at a meeting was only so his mother wouldn’t be mad. She was always glad to hear anything that involved work.

“Hey Goten! Sorry this is actually dad it’s good to hear from you” Goten swallowed hard and sat up on his bed as if he could see his dad walking inside the room and giving him the widest of smiles.

“Oh hey dad! I didn’t know it was you, were you the one who called me earlier?”

“Yeah I was, I would have used my own phone but I seem to have misplaced it. It's been awhile since I used that thing so Chi-Chi let me borrow her phone but after I called you I misplaced that one as well that’s why it took me a while to answer. The ringing helped me locate it so thanks for that”

Goten could just tell his dad was rubbing the back of his neck with a cheeky grin. It was just like him to do something like this. He laughed after hearing this it was good to hear from him.

“Yeah figures, the day I see “incoming call from dad” is the day where pigs start to fly”

“Pigs do fly” …..

"Scuse me what?”

“I said pigs do fly, you're telling me you’ve never seen pigs flying before?”

“Uhh no not really? The only time I see pigs is either at a farm or on my plate for dinner”

“Oolong can fly he can make some wings pop up with that transformation technique”

“Yeah but Oolong isn’t a regular pig he’s an anthropomorphic shapeshifting pervert he can talk too...unfortunately” The two both laughed at this, how did they go from talking about lost phones to flying perverted pigs. 

“Uhh anto-paa-motic?” Goku slowly tries sounding out the syllables incorrectly, a big word such as that was definitely above his vocabulary rage. 

"Not quite but close it's an-thruh-puh-mor-fik"

"An-thruh-Pie-mOr-fik what does it mean?" Goku manages to say everything almost close to accurate.

"That sounded good. It's a term to describe something with human traits, for animals since we were just talking about Oolong he's a pig with human characteristics. It's actually a Greek word that means human shaped"

“I never heard of it makes sense though Oolong is closer to a human than an actual pig. He walks on his feets for starters and he has hands. Okay I see your point now I haven’t seen a regular pig just flying around and about but hey cats can fly. Puar?” Goku adds naively Goten was on his bed having a good laugh and enjoying the company.

“Puar isn’t a regular cat either she can talk too”

“Well shoot I guess she can”

“You have an... interesting group of friends. So why did you call me earlier? Did something come up?”

"Oh no nothing came up.. at all. I just wanted to check on you to see how you're doing. Sorry I couldn't call sooner." He was too quick to insist that nothing came up which meant that something definitely came up. 

He knew his father well enough to know when he was hiding something but Goten wouldn't push the subject further he was just glad his dad cared enough about him to call. 

"Thanks dad I'm fine everything is good on my end I've been taking care of my health and getting good sleep. Those dark circles under my eyes are finally gone too I don't look like a dead man anymore" 

"That's great Goten! See I knew you could do it I'm so happy to hear that." 

"Honestly if I hadn't made that promise with you I don't think I would have bothered to change. Hey so do you think you could come visit me? When you have time of course It's fine if you can't-" Goten started rambling doubting his own request then Goku cut in. 

"Of course I'll come, when do you want us to be there?" Us? 

"No I meant just you, you only no one else. You can come tomorrow since I don't have work and any time is fine. I'll give you the address and directions so you might want to write this down" There was a pause it sounded like Goku took a pen and paper out. 

Goten didn't think of the fact that his dad could just transmit and from the looks of it neither did Goku. Goku gave him the go ahead to continue. 

"I'm on the East side of Tupo coast at 556-Tuptut ville. It's a 5hr drive by car but if you fly at your speed you can get here in 40minutes. Then if you don't feel like flying after you reach Tupo you can take the train which is the first thing you'll see past the big green sign you can't miss it. 

The train is about a 2hr drive i'll send you money for it and it will drop you off at this local market. Call me when you get there using the phone they have there if you still can't find yours and I'll guide you to where I live which is farther than that. But if you do want to fly instead of taking the train that's about a 20 minutes flight which brings you to an hour long one way flight. Do I need to repeat anything?"

Goku was writing fast everything that was said and smiled to himself for actually getting all of it down. 

"Done! You don't have to send any money I got it covered I hope I find my phone by then"

"And absolutely don't tell anyone else where I live not mom not Pan and _especially_ not Gohan no one alright"

"Woah you live really far and yeah of course I won't tell anyone if you don’t want me too you have my word." Goten was about to reply when he heard another voice interrupt. 

"Oh is that Goten? So did he actually manage to get a home of his own or is he staying at one of those hooker’s place. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of those whores kicked him out already" That mocking voice was none other than his favourite: Chi-Chi. 

"Really Chi-Chi? Will it kill you to just greet the man properly? He's doing well. He said he's been taking care of himself and his eye bags are gone" There goes Goku sounding exhausted of her always taunting their son again. 

"Oh has he now? How do you know he's not lying and only saying what you want to hear huh? I doubt those dark circles of his are magically gone. They looked like it became a permanent feature on him" She was speaking as if Goten wasn't on the line anymore when he could hear everything. 

“You don’t always have to be so skeptical. What would you rather hear? That he’s not doing well and hasn’t been taking care of himself?”

“Well no but that does sound more like him and way more believable”

This was getting tiring as much as he loved and appreciated his dad for always defending him. He knew his mother would just have something smart to say as a comeback. So it was best to just end the call. 

Meanwhile at the Son's house Goku folded the piece of paper with the information he just wrote and hid it behind him in a drawer that neither of them ever used. He was getting agitated with Chi-Chi's smart comments. He was going to say something but then notice the call had ended. 

"Great now he hung up all thanks to you Chi-Chi. You know it really doesn't cost anything to be nice. Why are you always so rude to Goten but then you go and treat Gohan like a prince? That really isn't a fair thing to do, it's really mean." Goku folded his arm showing how upset he was. 

"Oh no don't try and play me for the bad guy. That boy is a mess and you know it all he's ever done is cause trouble. He didn't win a single award throughout high school or middle school, his grades were mediocre and the teachers stayed calling me to complain about his _disruptive_ behavior. He never listens to me and all he does is mess around with girls." 

"I'm not saying you're the bad guy but you sure are acting like it. So what if he didn't win any awards like Gohan? They are two different people you need to stop comparing the two. An award doesn't mean anything it’s just a form of acknowledgement that means _“you did this congratulations”_ Goten is a really smart guy he might have got himself in some trouble but that’s just regular teen behavior. 

Who cares if he's been with a lot of girls he's an adult now he can do what he wants it's not fair to shame him for doing something like that. We need to show him support regardless of what he does. People can be mocking him for it for all we know and as parents we shouldn’t do that to him. How would you feel if your dad treated you like you're treating Goten?" The tension between the two arguing was so thick it was suffocating the room. 

"You leave my father out of this! Support what? His indecent behavior I will not stand for it. And you must not be serious if it was _regular teen behavior_ then why have I never received a call from Gohan’s teacher to complain when he was also a teen. I taught him to respect his teachers I didn’t teach him to get on their last nerves.

Goten has a problem and you're so blinded by your own stupidness you can't even see it! _Who cares if he's messing with a lot of girls_!? You have got to be kidding me this has been happening since he was fourteen you think it's normal for a fourteen year old to behave this way. Of course you wouldn't know because you weren't around. I thought it was just a faze and he'd drop it but it only got worse now he's putting his dick in every girl he sees"

"Okay he is _not_ putting his dick in every girl he sees"

"And how would you know?"

"Because he said so! Remember when he said he never had sex with a woman before?" Chi-Chi facepalm she felt like she was arguing with an airhead who didn’t understand a word she was saying.. 

"Not this again you actually seriously believe him!? How about the times he's been bragging about how _no one puts it down like I do_ or when he calls himself _The_ _Destroyer?_ Because he and I quote _tears that shit up!"_ Goku tried to remain serious and not laugh at that. His son did often say things like that but he said it was all a lie. So why is Chi-Chi making it seem like Goku is wrong for actually believing his son's words over hers. 

"So we don't know why he lied about sleeping with all those girls but even if he did honestly what's done is done there's no point in always shaming him for it."

"See this is exactly why he's been fucking up so much. It's all because he gets it from his good for nothing father! You set such a terrible example for him by not only leaving whenever you felt like it but the time you were here what did you do? I'll tell you what you did, you spoiled the kid rotten! You never gave him any sort of punishment so he thought _Oh as long as daddy's here I'll get away with anything so I can just do whatever the FUCK I want and not listen to mom!_ "

"I know I messed up when I left and I am part to blame. I'm not proud of what I did at all and I'll always regret it. Now I have to live with that but let's not act like everything is my fault here. Don't you think you being so strict caused him to be so rebellious and do as he pleased at times?"

"What!? Oh no don't even try and blame me for his behavior! I was strict because I wanted him to grow and become a successful scholar like Gohan"

"And that's the problem, you can't choose what someone wants to be in life. Ya gotta let them make a decision for themselves and let them shape their own path."

"So they can become brainless idiots who only know how to fight like you? Yeah no thanks. Why am I even arguing with you on this everything is your fault in the first place! You're saying he was rebellious because I was strict. You know what I think it is? It's all his father's fault for not being around. Since you seem to have all these ideas on how I should have raised him then you should have been here to do it yourself!" Ouch touché. That hit Goku straight in his arteries right where it hurts.

"When I did come back I didn't see any need for punishment. After coming back and basically being a stranger to the kid I didn't have the right to tell him what he can and cannot do. That's not my place" Goku looked down, lowering his voice and feeling disappointed in himself. 

Chi-Chi didn't feel sorry for the man one bit he should be disappointed in himself. 

"Yes it is your place! It's called discipline Goku, that's what you have to do as a parent. You came in here acting more like a friend with bad influences than an actual father. You did them a terrible favour. Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if you'd just stay dead. Maybe we wouldn't be having so much trouble and we’d all be better off"

"If I stayed dead? What are you saying Chi-Chi you wanted me to stay dead… but why?" Chi-Chi sighed and looked the man in the eyes. The truth had to come out eventually. 

"Because I don't love you… " Goku took a prudent step forward not believing what he's hearing but the woman stepped back. 

"You don't mean that do you? What are you even saying where did this come from all of a sudden… you're just saying that because you're mad righ-"

"No Goku I'm serious I do not love you. I stopped loving you the day you decided training was more important than your own wife and kid!" the words hit him like a sucker punch to the gut and he stepped back from the sheer force of it.

"No, I never said that. That's not true training is not more-"

"You didn't have to say it damnit, your actions gave us the memo loud and clear." Goku looked down feeling more shame then a sudden rage overcome him. 

"Well if you don't love me then why on earth did you stick with me? You could have just told me that a long time ago that way I wouldn't be such a burden for you!"

"For once in my life I actually agree with you. That's my mistake I don't know why I didn't just tell you. I guess I sort of just felt bad for you really" 

"Feel bad for me why? Were you trying to spare my feelings or something?" He is offended by that statement he hated being pitied the most. 

"I wasn't tryna to spare your feelings. Just look at you! You can barely take care of yourself. If I left you you'd be a homeless idiot hunting animals everyday to eat"

"I can take care of myself and what's wrong with being homeless? Sleeping outside isn't so bad"

"See you just proved my point! I pity you Goku. I really do. Now after all these years I see you're not my responsibility and-" Goku stopped her he knew exactly where she was going with this. 

"You're right I'm not your responsibility I'm sorry if that's what it felt like being with someone like me. I know you think I'm a child stuck in a man's body which is wrong by the way I'm not as stupid as you think. Thank you for taking care of the kids while I was gone I mean that. Now that both Gohan and Goten have moved out it really won't affect them if we split. So I'll see myself out you take care of yourself alright"

There was nothing Chi-Chi could have said that Goku hadn't said already. He took the words right out of her mouth and for once Chi-Chi actually believed Goku when he said he wasn't as stupid as she thought. After hearing that it clearly showed he was aware of what the situation was and handled it accordingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this but I wrote a phone sex scene for this chapter Idk if I should post it as an extra chapter towards the end.


	3. An Old Friend

Goku walked out of the house in what he’s been wearing all day a red shirt and black jeans he had on with some white shoes. He was so caught up in his emotions he forgot about the paper with Goten’s address on it that he left inside the drawer in their bedroom - his former bedroom. He flew across the sky still heated from that argument. It wasn't like him to get so emotional to the point where he had no idea what to do or where to go first.

Once he was far enough from his former home he stopped and landed somewhere on a bench for a moment to think. The place was dark and devoid of people with only a post lantern next to him. When he sat down he felt something in his back pocket, he stood up and pulled out what it was and there was his wallet and phone that he had been looking for previously. 

Goku chuckled while staring at the items and sat back down on the bench. That's when he remembered how things had left off with Goten hanging up and he clicked on his messages.

“Sorry bout earlyer Chi-Chi is just worryd about you she didn’t mean none of that'' -Sent.

As Goku sent the message he thought to himself yes she did mean all of that. Based on their argument she didn’t think much of Goten but he couldn’t tell his son that. He stopped his pondering when he received a message almost instantly.

“You don’t have to apologize for her, it's okay. So I see you were able to find your phone” This made Goku smile, Goten really was a nice individual too bad Chi-Chi couldn’t see it.

“Yeah can you beleve it was actually on the back of my pocket the entyre time.” he replied back, he hadn’t wore those jeans in forever one day he must have had them on and put his phone there and forgot all about it up until now.

“And here I was getting ready to buy you a new one I didn’t think you’d find it again.”

“i didn’t think I would find it again ether but i’m glad i did. i wont keep you up n honestly this textin thing is realy hard I suck at speling good night Goten!” Goku was struggling enough by typing the words really slowly and he wasn’t the best when it came to grammar.

“Haha don’t worry you’ll get better at it you did great though see you tomorrow and good night!”

One thing Goku noticed was how just texting Goten calmed his nerves if it was anyone else they would have clowned him for his spelling and corrected him on every word. Which reminds him he should buy some new clothes to look presentable for tomorrow.

There should be some stores still open by this hour, he checked his wallet to see if he had enough. There were only a couple of sorry pennies inside but good thing he had his bank card. He rarely used it and left it up to Chi-Chi since she handled all the bills and spending and Goku was responsible for earning the money. 

Now that they weren’t together anymore it means the bank card is all his which seemed fair since Chi-Chi gets to keep the house. Then again she did buy it with her father’s money but on the other hand he knew she was a capable woman and would have no problem finding a job to make money. 

Goku flew to the nearest atm to extract some change for the clothes he would buy. Thankfully there was still a good amount left, it wasn’t enough for him to buy his own place but it was enough to get by. After having some cash in his wallet he searched for a store that made traditional japanese clothes it wasn’t hard to find one. The place he found wasn’t busy and had a very talented lady sowing some new clothes there.

When Goku walked in she seemed surprised and grateful for finally having a customer. She stood up from her workplace and made her way over rapidly to her new customer.

“Welcome sir! How may I help you today?” She spoke eagerly but with good manners she was visibly tall when she stood up she seemed to be about 6’5/195.58cm.

“I just need something nice to wear for tomorrow honestly anything would do”

“Well you have come to the right place. I make the nicest clothes in town! May I ask what’s the occasion?” She quickly ran over to her desk and took out the measuring tape. She needed to know what she was working with in order to make the right clothes. She knew how to deal with customers who didn’t know what they wanted to wear and lacked clothing sense.

“I'm going to see my son, he moved out three months ago I haven’t seen him since so I want to look presentable for him” The woman nodded, already envisioning what she was about to make. She quickly took Goku’s measurements around the waist and the rest of his body and jotted them down on a piece of paper.

“I see so not too flashy and not too shabby alright! I would recommend an all white Yukata with a navy blue haori and some geta sandals. How does that sound?”

“I never wore a yukata before but if you recommend it then sure” The young garment maker was elated by the answer. It was always nice to have a customer that just went with the flow instead of having those indecisive everything has to be perfect type of customer.

“Great, I'll start working on it now! Oh you said you’re seeing your son tomorrow right? I can have it done by tomorrow morning if that’s alright. If not I can try and rush and get it done in a few hours” Goku took a look at her. She was aiming to please her customer but she also seemed exhausted. She reminded him of Goten in a way very friendly and hardworking with dark circles under her eyes.

“I wouldn’t want you working overtime I can come pick it up by the afternoon” The lady sighed in relief. She would have time to not only sleep and work well on the clothes. She thanked him then calculated the total Goku pulled out the correct amount then added more money on top of that. The woman looked at the money with wide eyes and instantly gave back the extra money.

“Woah that is too much sir thank you for your kindness but there’s no way I can except all of this please take it back”

“Yes you can. You remind me of my son, you're a hard worker but you should give yourself a break sometimes, buy yourself a warm meal with that. I’ll see you tomorrow” With that Goku waved goodbye and the young lady held the cash close to her chest, her eyes began to water a bit after hearing that. 

“Thank you so much sir!” she called out as he exited she held the money tight in her hands thinking this man was an angel sent from heaven. A simple act of kindness that would help her drastically. She was low on money and hadn’t been eating well she was always working on new designs everyday to attract new customers but it wasn’t working. She could really use a break and desperately needed a warm meal.

After leaving the place Goku wandered around the town then remembered there was always Muten Roshi. He flew to his former sensei’s place. The man wasn’t sleeping and like usual he had his face buried in a magazine full of women in bikinis. Umigame was the first one to welcome him thrilled to see his old friend.

“Oh Goku I wasn’t expecting you to show up it’s been a while”

“Good to see you too! You look well, is Muten Roshi here?”

“Oh yeah that perverted old man is inside alright” Umigame said with a sour expression and led Goku inside the pink house. When Goku walked in, Roshi was drooling over the girls in his book and chanting about the different lewd things he would do to them. Umigame slapped the old pervert on the foot.

“Oi get your head out of those filthy stuff and welcome your old student will ya” Roshi looked down furious from getting interrupted. Then changed to being elated when he saw Goku standing there he wiped his nosebleed and stood up from the carpet.

“Well if it isn’t Goku! It’s good to see you. What brings you here this late at night? Dontchu know it’s rude to interrupt an old man like me who’s trying to sleep”

“Sorry for barging in Muten Roshi sama but you clearly weren’t sleeping. I hate to ask but can I stay here just for the night?” Goku pleaded holding his hands together.

“Ah what the hell sure you can stay but why do you want to stay here did you have a fight with Chi-Chi?” Roshi sighed and slumped on his couch. Before Goku could answer he heard the toilet flush and Yamucha burst out of the bathroom suddenly.

“Whattt Goku is here!? And he had a fight with Chi-Chi no way I need to hear what happened!” Yamucha couldn’t help but be nosy this was news to him and wherever there was drama he wanted to hear the full scoop of it. Roshi smacked the curious man on the head for being so nosy. Goku didn’t seem to mind though and was more thrilled to see his friend.

“Yamucha! What are you doing here?” Goku walked up to the man and gave him a tight hug. Yamucha returned the hug and patted him firmly on the back.

“Well you know I was just at home enjoying life when this old pervert- I mean Muten Roshi sama called me. I thought it would be to check up on me or just say a simple hello but nooo he called me to fix his toilet” 

“Well did you fix it? If not you better get back in there and do it, the toilet isn’t gonna fix itself you know” Roshi replied pointing his stick at the bathroom. 

“Yes I did fix it! See how he treats me Goku as if I'm some sort of freelance working plumber boy.” Yamucha sighed and spoked dramatically but they were just messing around. He didn’t mind helping his former sensei then and there and Roshi appreciated the act.

“Oh how about this since you got kicked out the house how about we go for drinks and talk all about it just you and me. Instead of staying here for the night you can stay at my place for as long as you need” The confident man put his hand over Goku’s shoulder and started walking out the room.

“Thanks Yamucha I really appreciate that but how do you know I got kicked out of the house? I haven’t even said anything yet”

“Oh Goku I know everything. Now time to get wasted see ya old man- I mean Muten Roshi sama” Roshi waved the two goodbye glad he could be alone and return to his perverse activities he didn’t want to tend to Goku’s black hole of a stomach. The two martial artists flew out.

“Technically I didn’t get kicked out I was the one to leave and I can’t get drunk man you know I don’t drink”

“Oh right I forgot, we’ll just go eat something then and would Chi-Chi have let you stay if you didn’t walk out?” 

“No. She wanted me to leave in the first place” Goku answered sadly frowning at the sea reflecting their figures with the stars glowing in the night sky.

“Then it’s pretty much the same difference if you didn't walk out you'd be out either way dude trust me I know the feeling all too well”

“It happened to you too?”

“Yeah I was dating this girl for some time now I thought she was the one but then she kicked me out”

“Wow sorry man why did she kick you out?” Yamucha looked the other way nervously and changed the subject.

“Oh would you look at that we’re already here” he pointed at a small restaurant and they made their way there landing in front of the place. Yamucha checked his wallet to see if he had enough to spend for the saiyan’s appetite. Goku saw this and patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry dinner is on me”

“Wow thanks man but you don’t have too I kinda feel bad I know how much it sucks getting kicked out”

“No it’s fine I’m not really sad about it or anything”

“Well shit if you insist” They walked inside the restaurant and sat down, the older friend gladly ordered a full course meal while Goku just asked for a bowl of ramen. His friend was surprised this was the first time he’s ordered more than the saiyan male.

“You never did answer why your girl kicked you out or is it something you rather not say?”

Yamucha looked around nervously but then remembered this was Goku. He’s received harsh criticism when he told people so he just stopped telling them if they asked but Goku was different he didn’t judge you regardless of the situation.

“No I don’t mind telling you… I sorta cheated on her” Goku nodded and listened respectfully he knew that wasn’t all the man had to say.

“It wasn’t the cheating part that she was so mad about it was who I cheated on her with. The person was her sister…” Honestly compared to what Goku did Yamucha cheating on his girlfriend with her sister didn’t seem half that bad at all.

“So do you still talk to the sister? Or was it just a one time thing?” Yamucha looked up from his fiddling hand he knew Goku wouldn’t judge but the man didn’t show as much of a shock expression to indicate what Yamucha did was wrong.

“No it was just a one time thing I wanted to keep talking to her and started developing feelings for her but she just didn’t feel the same way. She told me to never talk to her again and pretend like what happened was just a mistake” Their food finally came out and they gave thanks before digging in.

“I’m sorry to hear that man but don’t get discouraged there are plenty of girls out there who would want you”

“Thanks Goku, that means alot you’re the first one to not insult me I know you wouldn’t have in the first place but you’re taking this really well don’t you think I’m a piece of shit? Or some terrible asshole?” Goku slurped his hot ramen and chewed carefully before swallowing.

“No, not at all, I'm not in any place to judge here. I've done way worse” Yamucha choked on his food and banged his chest trying to swallow it down. Goku offered him some of his water which the man gratefully gulped down.

“You almost got me there Goku haha that’s real funny. There is no way you’ve done _way worse_ ” he waved a hand denying the claim and thinking it was just a joke.

“I’m not joking I really did worse… if I tell you what it is, then promise it’ll just stay between us” Yamucha stopped eating and was all ears now. His life long friend he knew as the innocent loyal husband was about to reveal something that was way worse than what he did. 

“I swear on my life whatever you tell me will stay between us” he spoke putting a hand on his chest showing how sincere he was. Goku lowered his chopsticks and took a deep breath. He's never released this bit of information and he hadn’t intended too but he trusted his life long friend to keep his mouth shut.

“Okay I trust you, to put it simply I also cheated. The only thing is she never found out and she probably never will” Yamucha was about to say that’s it? Not that it wasn’t shocking but the man said _way worse_ so Yamucha was expecting _way worse._ He stopped when Goku continued. 

“With two other people at the same time but before that I did it with one of them already” He stood corrected and his jaw dropped, he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this bit of drama so much but he couldn’t help it. 

This was Goku of all people. Everyone believed his sexual desire was nonexistent but apparently the man was out there having threesomes. He leaned forward so as to not be heard when they were speaking about their dirty scandals.

“No shit! Goku _you?_ had a threesome holy fuck I would have never thought you’d be into that. Who was it with though? Which hot girls did you bang?” Goku twiddled his thumbs growing red “Well they weren’t girls… two guys actually but I’m not naming them” and the plot thickened “You don’t say wow so you're into guys huh well that’s cool I always took you for someone who didn’t care about gender really” Goku smiled at that he was grateful for Yamucha being so open minded.

“I mean since you told me this might as well drop the names now so who are the two hunks you’ve been having fun with? Ooo Do I know them? Can I guess who they are?” Yamucha was a straight male who unlike others was comfortable about speaking on same sex relationships. The way he saw it love is love and drama is drama.

“Even if I say whether you know them or don’t know them you will never be able to guess it and you’re better off not knowing. You’ll be grossed out and would probably hate me” Yamucha frowned at this and finished up his food quickly. He didn't let Goku pay for the meal and paid it himself then dragged him out furiously. 

When they were outside Yamucha took them to a secluded place away from people. He crossed his arms and looked at his friend angrily.

“How could you say that Goku? I’ll be grossed out and hate you!? Just what kind of friend do you think I am! I could never hate you and I won’t judge you either I know you’re a good guy. You can go ahead and keep whatever secret you’re hiding bottled up but it’s not healthy to keep everything to yourself. It might be let out the wrong way” Goku was shocked after hearing this he felt the strength on his legs grow weak and got down on the ground. He put his hand over his head.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t doubt your character. I know you’re a good friend which is why I don’t want to lose your respect. I’m honestly too ashamed to say it what I did isn’t normal” Yamucha kneeled to Goku’s level and put a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“I get that but trust me you won’t lose my respect I promise and by not normal do you mean like illegal? Were these guys underage or something? Because if they were, I've had a couple close calls with some girls who lied about their age because they seemed older than they look. I didn’t do anything though I stopped talking to them as soon as I found out they were lying good thing too I dodged a bullet there stupid teenagers-”

“What!? Yamucha no! I would never mess with someone underage that’s an absolute no for me”

“Oh my bad I thought that’s where the conversation was going when you said not normal. I really can’t think of anything else that would make sleeping with two guys not… 

Norm...al...” 

That's when it hit him, he got up and started putting two and two together. Goku began to grow anxious he hoped his friend’s new guess wouldn’t be the correct answer.

“Wait a second you said two guys right? And by you saying it doesn't matter whether I did or didn’t know them was you trying to throw me off because I do know them! And they are not underage which means they are obviously adults. Two adult males that Chi-Chi will never think you cheated on her with plus you said you’re ashamed. You would only be ashamed because another thing that is considered not normal in today’s society is incest! Everything adds up it has to be Gohan and Goten there is literally no one else I could think of that fits the description perfectly”

The friend crossed his arms standing tall with a proud expression on his face. Given Goku’s reaction it proved his second guess was the correct one. “Wow you really do know everything” Goku sighed with a dejected frown he was waiting for the worst and preparing for his friend to change his mind and start saying how repulsed he is. 

“I’m glad you noticed so tell me what’s the situation like was it a one time thing or are you still talking to them?” Goku looked up not expecting this Yamucha was being so calm about it and wanted to know more?

“Wait, you actually want to know? But it’s wrong I shouldn’t have done it”

“You keep saying that but I don’t think you came on to them if I had to guess, Gohan and Goten must have come on to you first and since you suck at saying no to your kids you just went with it. I know you’re not a bad person and you wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt them like I said this doesn’t change my opinion on you. This seems like a troubling situation so I’ll try to help you out and give advice where I can” Goku felt more at ease after hearing the kind words of his friend.

“Thanks Yamucha you really are the best this has been weighing down on me. You’re right about all of it. It started by Gohan coming onto me first he was drunk one day and very angry about his life. I felt really bad and tried to give him advice but then he suddenly kissed me and started touching me in weird places. I told him to stop and push him off but he was so persistent and seemed really sad when I did that” The older male was listening carefully he would have never suspected Gohan to be that sort of person. Didn’t Gohan say he hated the taste of alcohol?

“I have a question so he didn’t rape you or anything I hope?” Goku shook his head no terrified by this. “No of course not!” the answer relieved Yamucha “Good because if he forced anything on you. There is no way in hell I would have let him get away with it. Continue” He punched his fists when he said that with a menacing aura before returning to a gentle one.

“Thanks Yamucha but he didn’t force anything. I sorta kissed him back too then we did it for the rest of the night… up till morning”

“And you guys went at it for several rounds too!” he wished he had some popcorn to smack on. He was finding out new things every minute. Goku nodded and blushed recalling the events. “What I want to know is when does Goten come along? And how did you three end up having a threesome?” the saiyan’s face was steaming hot after hearing Goten being brought up.

“Oh that.. I was making breakfast in the morning then Gohan wanted umm I’ll spare you the details”

“I need details” Yamucha replied quickly, being fully invested in hearing this interesting plot. “Fine, he was hard in the morning and started toying with my body. I was on the kitchen table while he…” Goku was too embarrassed to say it “played with your ass?” Yamucha guessed correctly amazing Goku again. “Seriously man how?” the cocky friend ran a hand through his long hair. 

“What can I say I’m just that talented. Honestly I felt like Gohan would be a top between the two of you. I don’t know about Goten though but it looks like I’m about to find out very soon” Goku laughed a bit and continued. 

“Well… so, he did that and Goten saw it from the living room. I was honestly freaked out by what he would say I thought he would want to kill me and be super grossed out. I apologized and said he should forget he saw anything but turns out he was actually mad at Gohan, so mad that he punched him so hard and sent him flying across the room” a potential love triangle? Yamucha thought by the enthralling turn of events. 

“Goten was really mad that Gohan was doing that to me. I didn't understand why he wasn’t mad at me. But then he told me he really liked me and said he was only seeing all those girls so no one will get suspicious of him. I was really confused and at the same time really touched by the confession. We kissed and Gohan saw this and got mad as well those two kept arguing the entire time”

“So basically you got two dudes fighting over you wow that’s a hundred times more interesting than my love life when did this happen?”

“It happened about four months ago and then something else happened and I really don’t know why” 

“What was it?”

“Goten never stayed in the house for a whole month. Which is weird because he would always at least eat dinner with us. Then whenever I would walk in the room before I even got the chance to see him I could feel his Ki already leaving. He wasn’t eating well and overworking himself and getting no sleep. He had these dark circles under his eyes it was hard to watch him do that to himself” Yamucha stared at Goku blankly. Could Goku really not tell why Goten did that? He didn’t need to be around to know what Goten was doing.

“Sooo you really don’t know why Goten wasn’t at home? Even after you guys had a threesome and he was leaving whenever _you_ entered”

“No I really have no idea which is weird because Chi-Chi would tell me he would talk to her sometimes...but not me” he answered sadly recalling the events while Yamucha felt bad for his friend really not getting it.

“Sounds to me like he was avoiding you”

“Avoiding me? Why would he avoid me? I wasn't mean to him or anything” Goku answered shocked by this”

“Maybe because he just had sex with his own dad and either felt uncomfortable or nervous being around you but what did you do about it?” Goku looked back dumbfounded now realizing his mistake “I didn’t do anything. I gave him space“ Yamucha put his hand on his chin trying to understand the situation. “I see, so my guess is and I’m not saying it’s right but from another point of view I think he might have been heartbroken.” 

“Why would he be heartbroken?”

“Did you tell him you love him back?”

“No”

“See look at it from his perspective he just confessed to his dad he could have liked you for who knows how long. Even if you guys had sex that doesn’t mean you love him, he probably was overthinking the situation and the worst case scenario. If you didn’t talk about having sex after that or brought up his confession and showed you wanted to be something more with him then he probably thought it was a one time thing and instead of addressing it to you he decided to sink in despair” the saiyan facepalm he’s never thought of it that way.

“Plusss you did it with Gohan before him so he could have thought you liked him more”

“I see what you mean. I've never looked at it that way boy did I mess up”

“Now the question is do you like Goten?” Goku replied instantly “Of course I like Goten” Yamucha put a hand up to slow him down “No like, like _like_ not father and son type of like I'm talking bout like him like Bulma likes Vegeta” (That's a lot of likes you used there Yamucha)

“You don’t have to give me an answer just think about that and see if you can sort things out between you two. You’re smart enough to know what to do with the Gohan situation as well if you do like Goten in that way right?” Goku shook his head yes “Thanks Yamucha that’s such a big help i’m supposed to see him tomorrow he moved out three months ago”

“No shit! Why didn't you say so earlier now we gotta buy you some new clothes so you can look good because there is no way you are going to see him in that?” The older friend pointed at Goku's outfit. He's always been a dress to impress sort of guy so of course he would want his friend to look his best. “I’m getting some clothes made for me by this really nice lady and I’m supposed to pick it up tomorrow afternoon” 

Yamucha fist pump him like a proud father “Way to think ahead Goku I’ll go with you when you pick up those clothes to see if they are Yamucha approved” Goku gave him a questioning look teasingly “So they have to be Yamucha approved now?” the man at hand shook his head yes “Of course they have to be Yamucha approved my fashion sense is exquisite. Now let’s head home you need to sleep you’ve got work to do tomorrow and you’re going to tell me everything that goes down over there”

They headed home while laughing with one another about their conversations. The two were very comedic and always got along easily. Yamucha was glad he was finally able to help out his friend after such a long time.

On the next day when afternoon hit they went to the same store. The woman happily welcomed her already favourite customer and showed him the brand new clothes proudly she led him to the dressing room so he could change. When Goku got out of the dressing room the two looked at him in awe.

“What do you guys think?”

“Hot! You look very hot!” The lady blurted out first way too quickly she knew her customer would pull off this look. She added some elegant patterns on the back of the lower part of the haori as an extra thank you.

“She’s right Goku you look amazing in that! I was thinking more like a suit but this is even better wait let me fix this” he walked over to Goku and opened up his clothes to reveal his chest then pulled back the white fabric of the yukata to reveal a leg. 

“Now you went from hot to sexy!” the woman nodded in full approval.

“Oh but we have to do something about that hair” Yamucha added pulling out a capsule that held a box of accessories he came prepared and pulled out a hair comb, scrunchie and some gel. He combed down Goku’s wild hair and tied it low. Then pulled out a conical kasa out of the box to finish the look. 

“Now that’s perfect! You look like a ronin” The woman cheered excitedly. “Thanks uhh?” Goku didn’t know her name and she helped him out “Morana just call me Morana” “thanks Morana you really outdid yourself here these are nice”

“They really are I might just have to get one made for myself I think the ladies would like it oh and Goku don’t take off that scrunchie or you’ll hair will go back the way it was before” Yamucha added smiling at Morana who gave him an anticipated smile back at the thought of having a another customer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm updating a filler with this chapter don't worry the next chapters are going to be wayyy more exciting. I appreciate those of you who are reading it and enjoy it so far.


End file.
